Hiei and Botan Go to School
by facio
Summary: Botan is sent to Ningenkai to look after Yusuke but in the process her and Hiei become close. Mostly a humorous fic. Hiei and Botan pairing, some Kurama and Shizuru. Please R&R my first fic.
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: This is my very first fic ever so I don't know how it is going to turn out so please R&R and give me some hints. This is an HB *HieiBotan* fic. I also am not very good with describing things in detail and I tend to just cut to the chase. Sry I am American, Texan to be specific, so I probably won't use any fancy Japanese slang. 

Genre: Prob some OCCness, and AU, but I will try to keep everyone's personalities the same, but I have not seen the show in forever!! 

Summary: Hiei and Botan go to school.

Chapter 1: The Mission/Vacation/Assignment

"Koenma you want me to do what?"

Botan was over pissed at Yusuke! It's one thing not going to school, and making poor Keiko put up with him; but it's another thing making her put up with his crap. She swore Yusuke wore a sign that yelled "Im an idiot, I will do very stupid things, and oh by the way make me so mad I almost punch your soul out with one hit." Sweat drop.

_Why can't she just be a normal ferry girl (Deity of Death) and just go about her day? But no Koenma-sama had to give her the most annoying, selfish, loud, ru-hude, and jerk of a soul that would just happen to never die!! But what can you do? Man I have got to stop thinking such long winded sentences._

Botan quickly realized her situation and she tried to think of ways to get out of it.

_I could say I am going to take my vacation, butI have nowhere to take it but Ningenkai. Plus I hate asking Genkai if I can stay with her and Yukina, I feel like I'm always intruding or being a free-loader._

_Or I could just say I have too much work to do…. It has been piling up…_

_Also I have not finished my ferry duties for today, I still have 100 left to go... wait maybe it's a _

"Botan are you listening to me?!!!!" I swear she has less of an attention span than the carrot top.

"Oh yeah right, (_in her most sweet and innocent voice ever), _Koenma-sama are you sure Yusuke will even listen to me? I mean how many times have I gone down there to ask him to do a mission and he just blows me off. I don't think I will be the best ferry girl for this mission. What about Ayame? Don't you think she would like to go to Ningenkai?

_Wait why did I say that? Of course Koenma is not going to let Ayame out of his sight… he's in love with her…. Damn! Who else, Who else, Who else? Crap think Botan, think,... ok I got nothing. (sweat drop)_

From Koenma's point of view: How can someone get so distracted when they are trying to get out of something? Maybe she really does need a vacation because it's not normal to talk to yourself? Wait am I talking to myself? … Yes but she started it.

Normal persons' point of view: Botan is talking to Koenma then she stops and tilts her head to look towards the loads of paperwork on Koenma's desk. Then she moves her head from side to side as if she is debating something. When Botan starts to move her head side to side then Koenma shakes his head in shame and gives a scowl. Then remembers something and shakes his head for him to come back to reality.

Koenma knew that Botan would react somehow… but how much, he did not know. He had to tell her that Hiei would be her partner… but how. If there was one person in the entire three realms that is completely different from his number one, top ferrier it would be Hiei Jaganshi.

_Hiei is a small but mighty demon. Hiei was first introduced to the Reikai team because he and Kurama got into a little situation and had to be umm…. not be black-mailed but persuaded to join the Reikai detective group. Well anyway Hiei is not the type of person that is well happy or joyful… let's just be straight. Hiei is the quietest, frustrating, and easily irritated person I know. But he will be able to keep Yusuke in line, because he is the only person the detective does not want to anger. So my plan has to work!!_

_Hiei and Botan will go to Ningenkai and pose as high school students while they watch over Yusuke. Now my only problem is how to get Hiei to agree to this plan. But first I will tell Botan about her assignment and just keep the little Hiei situation to myself. Yes… she doesn't even have to know until he shows up. Mwhhhhaaaa. What's to say I will even get him to help out? Yep that's it I will just leave out the whole part about her and Hiei sharing an apartment and going to school together. Yep I think that will be for the best. _

"Botan… Botan… Botan! Listen to me. I am sending you down to watch over Yusuke. You as well as I know that Yusuke has an anger problem, and it just gets out of hand sometimes. You are the only person I can trust to watch over him and keep him in line. Keiko has done the best she can but she is going to go visit her grandparents for the summer. So no one is going to be there to make sure Yusuke does not accidently kill someone. And you know that Kuwabara will do nothing but make the situation worse. So …. (_I hope I can say this as quickly as possible before she realizes what's going on) _you will be going to summer school with Yusuke starting on Monday."

"Koenma-sama did you just say Monday!" Botan couldn't believe that she would have to give up her whole summer!!!

"Yes Botan, I think a week should be more than enough time to get together your belongings. You will be staying in an apartment in Ningenkai that I have rented for you."

"Wow, Koenma-sama you really bought me an apartment that I can live in all by myself?" _That's not like Koenma to be so giving. I wonder what the catch is. Well whatever I don't really care, as long as I get to get an apartment in Ningenkai!!!_

Koenma nervously shuffled in his chair. Slightly scratching his hat and sucking on his pacifier a little bit harder to calm him down. "Errr….. ummm.. yeah I bought you an apartment." _Why do I get myself in these situations? When she finds out she is going to be living with Hiei she is going to be so mad. _

"Koenma, that is so awesome. I have never had my own apartment even when I was alive in Ningenkai. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I am so happy I don't have to live with Genkai and Yukina. No offense but sometimes I feel out of place there. Because you know Genkai is all quiet and usually stays in her room unless she is training. Then all Yukina does is clean, clean, clean, and I love them both to death but I don't think I can live with them for the whole summer." By the time Botan finished she was both out of breath and tired. She had a lot of things to think about and prepare for.

A/N: Well there you go folks….my first fanfic… yeah!!! Umm if I see that I have at least 20 ppl or heck I'll be happy with 10 then I will continue with the story. I don't know how many chapters it will be or what type of fic it will turn into. I do however know that I want to put in a lemon scene or two if I have enough review or just hits in general. Well please review I really need the feedback.


	2. He's What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: I am not very good with anime terms or anything but here are some of the things that you may not know if you don't read a lot of fanfic or watch the show.

Baka-onna means stupid woman

Jagan is the third eye that Hiei has

Summary: Hiei moves in

Chapter 2: He's What!!!!!

Botan is in her room in Reikai (the spirit realm) packing up her items to go to Ningenkai (the human realm). Any person could easily tell that the ferry girl was quite upset. She would walk towards her closet to get something only to pace back and sit on her bed with nothing in her hands.

Botan: _How could Koenma-sama pin this on me? He knows this whole Urameshi case has been getting to me, so why would he force me to go down there for the WHOLE SUMMER. OH, that two foot baby owes me something big at the end of this babysitting gig. Now time to focus, what to bring, what to bring._

While Botan was busy deciding what to bring for her new assignment, 3 hours later a very moody and proud fire demon named Hiei was not happy. Hiei was walking through the portal to get from Makai to Reikai when he let his thoughts get the better of him. Hiei Jaganshi had been patrolling Makai (demon world) for the past 5 human years in peace with the occasional mission with the dumb squad every now and then. But it was very rare when Koenma wanted to speak to Hiei alone, without the other people from his team.

Hiei: _What did I do now???? I feel like I can never have at least 2 human months alone to do anything. All I want to do is be demon. Live to kill, feed, and roam Makai, not do that stupid toddlers' bidding or be a member of the dumb squad with Urameshi, The fox, and that oaf __Kuwabara. But it really pisses me off that I have to listen to that toddler. Who would have known that just a few years ago I would come up with some stupid plan that would land me an eternity of this stupid mission and patrolling business?_

_I wonder what the toddler wants now. Let's do a check list of the possible speech of "Hiei I can't believe you used ….. On another human again womp, womp womp." _

_Did I kill any worthless humans? No_

_Did I use my eye on any worthless humans? No _

_Did I ruin the city trying to kill the oaf for attempting to hook up with my sister? Hmmmm, no I just broke Genkai's back door. Like the old bat needs it any way. Who is she kidding, she can barley even walk. Hn _(quickly if you were looking at Hiei you would have seen a little smirk)

_Did I…_

Koenma: "Oh Hiei I am happy to see you made it through okay. I was getting worried. Sorry that I made you go through the portal it's just that I was um… I was um… oh I admit it... I was stalling because I had to make sure Botan had left already."

Hiei: _What does that baka-onna have to do with me? Stupid baby always has something he wants me to do. _"Hn"

Koenma: "Now Hiei don't talk to be in that tone of voice. I am the ruler of Reikai and it's about time that you started treated me like one. "

Hiei; "Hn"

Koenma: "Now that we are on the same page, I wanted to offer you an alternative assignment instead of your current one….

Hiei: _When you say offer you mean force me into doing yet another dumb assignment I don't want to. Well, if it gets me out of patrolling those lame demons then I'm in. _

Koenma: "And since you are the only one that Yusuke actually listens to I need you to accompany Botan in Ningenkai. This way you can work on your people skills, as well as keeping an eye on Botan to make sure she is forceful enough with Yusuke. I mean sometimes I wonder if she truly is focusing on what she is doing. Well anyway Hiei do you have anything to say…. Are you even listening to me anymore… Dang it I hate it when you fall asleep with you jagan looking at me…. Hiei, Hiei wake up!!!!! Don't you make me go get the tickler.

Hiei: _ Will he ever shut up. Oh well maybe I'll just play the shut-down game again... that always gets his panties in a wad. Wait something again about the onna. Wait what… he wants me to accompany her in Ningenkai… does he not know what that disgusting excuse for flesh does to me. Uh I can just image the smell that will be imbedded in my skin for centuries. Uhhh. I don't want to do it. Nope not gonna do it, but then again no patrolling. So that settles it I am going to do this stupid assignment but only because I can keep a closer watch on Yukina. Crap did he just say tickler… that toddler knows how much I loathe when people touch me. "_I'm up… I'm up… So you said blah blah blah I don't have to patrol. Blah blah blah I have to help onna out with Yusuke. My only questions are: For how long? Do I have to do anything else? Can I still travel to Makai whenever I want? Will I have time so that I can train?"

Koenma: _Did Hiei just say all that? Who would have ever known that he has such a deep voice? I don't think I have heard him talk more than a sentence to me total since I recruited Kurama and him to join my team. Wait that's beside the point. Now to answer the questions cunningly so he doesn't know that he and Botan will be sharing an apartment for the whole summer… Hmmmm _

"Ok Hiei the answer to your questions are the only thing I need you to do is to help Botan keep an eye on Yusuke. Of course you can travel from Makai to Ningenkai I'm not going to stop you from that, and yes you will have a whole Ningenkai week to go get your stuff from Makai. The only thing I ask is that you don't tell anyone where you are going in the demon world. If some of those demons found out that you aren't patrolling the border anymore to the human world, all hell could break loose. After you have finished your business in Makai I want you to report back here."

Hiei: "Hn, you still didn't answer my question about training."

Koenma: "Yes you can train as long as no one, meaning humans or demons we have approved, gets hurt."Before Koenma couldn't even finish his thoughts Hiei had already darted off with his incredible speed towards Makai. "I hate it when he does that." _Well I guess that is a good thing. I don't want to even image what Hiei will do when he finds out him and Botan are staying together. Hmmmm how can I get out of telling him? I can email him… email…. Hmmm what am I talking about, Hiei doesn't have an email address or a cell phone. Let's see I could tell him through the communicator, but then he might break it again and that will be the 4__th__ one of the month. Oh, I'll get Ogre to do it. Yeah if I'll get Ogre to tell Hiei then I can be safely hidden in my room. He can't read my spiritual energy in there._

Hiei:_ I can't believe that stupid baby thinks it's going to take me a whole Ningenkai week to tie up some loose ends at Makai. Well if the toddler wants me to waste his time I will. But for some reason I feel like I should be suspicious of something…I wonder what that baby isn't telling me. _

After Koenma had his conversation with Hiei he decided that it would be best to go over something's with Botan before Hiei moves in with her in a week.

Botan had finally packed up all the things she wanted to bring to her new place. She had decided to pack up all her Ningenkai clothes regardless if they were for summer or not. She figured that the human worlds' weather is always changing and she just wanted to be prepared. She also packed up most of her decorations and personal pictures. She figured just because she is going to be at this place for only 1 Reikai month that doesn't mean she shouldn't bring a lot of stuff, because that is like 4 Ningenkai months!!! And when ur in Ningenkai for a while, u start to get used to their since of time constraints.

--Flash to Botans first vacation in Ningenkai: I don't know why everyone is tired it is only 5am in Reikai it hasn't even been a full day yet…. Crash… Snore Snore… Botan are you okay we heard a large crash…. Wow is she still alive. [Botan had fallen asleep making cereal and crashed on the dinning room table right into the bowl… it was only 8am by that time] If it weren't for Yukina finding me and saving me before the others woke up I would have never heard the end of it from Yusuke or Kuwabara. End of Flashback------

Botan: _Koenma is obviously not telling me something. There is no way that he would tell me that I can have as much Ningenkai money as I wanted to furnish and decorate my apartment. Like no way. I just know that he is not telling me something…..I know what I can do… I'll get the information from Ogre._

_Koenma: Well it's time to take Botan to Ningenkai and take her shopping. I wonder what she will do when she finds out her and Hiei are living together? Well I won't have to worry much longer because in one Ningenkai day she and Hiei will be living together since their school starts in one human week. {A/N: _I'm getting tired of writing human and Ningenkai… so I'm just gonna say human from now on.  } _Ok Koenma, put on a good show your at her door now. _

Just when Botan was going to sit down and relax she heard a knock on her door. No other than Koenma was at the door asking her if she was ready. So Botan and Koenma packed up all her belongings and headed to her apartment first to drop off all of her things. What Koenma didn't know was how much Botan packed so he had to rent another spiritual shuttle to carry just Botan's belongings.

When Botan entered her apartment she couldn't believe her eyes. The layout of her apartment was you walk into the living room and there is a little open hallway to your immediate right where you can see into the kitchen. Then there is a hall way on the left side of the apartment that opens up to 3 rooms. 2 master bedrooms and another room, small, like it would be a study or something. Once inside the kitchen there are counter tops aligned on the far right wall with a big double sided window so that you can see outside but no one can see inside. Also inside of the kitchen there is a counter top in the middle aisle with one of those new counter top stoves. Further into the kitchen on the opposite side is a door that leads to the laundry room. Then the kitchen wraps around again to open up to the living room.

Besides noticing the layout Botan screeched a little when she really looked at the apartments' design and layout. She had nice golden brown hard wood floors with a little gloss to them. All the rooms in her house were painted this warm inviting yellow with a hint of a little star like imprint throughout the walls. But there was one room that just had a light royal blue color painted on the walls. But Botans' favorite part of her new place was the kitchen. The kitchen was stocked with all of the latest human technology but done in a nice chrome and black color to match her floors and walls. Then Botan went over into the rooms on the other side of her house to examine which bedroom was bigger.

Suddenly Botan stopped right in her tracks and he turned around to Koenma whispering to Ogre on the communicator. When she questioned Koenma what he was talking about he said nothing, and that they should leave soon because he wanted to make sure they got all of their shopping done before he had to leave on his trip.

What Koenma just happened to leave out was that Hiei was on his way back from Makai and was going to be at the apartment in 20 human hours. Koenma knew Hiei could be here in 4 human hours if he really wanted to. While Koenma was trying to usher Botan out as quickly as possible Hiei had just arrived to the spirit world ahead of schedule.

Ogre: "Hi, Hiei it's nice to see you again. Oh, where is Koenma….he is already on earth getting a few things ready for your place. And you know it's really improper not to address him by his rightful title. Please don't kill me… I was just ummmm… ummmm… well he wanted me to give you this… it's called a cell phone so that you can communicate with the earth ppl as well as Koenma-sama. So here are the directions to the place and Koenma-sama wanted me to give you this letter to read on your way to the house."

As Hiei was walking through the portal and looking at the directions he decided to go ahead and read the toddlers letter instead of just throwing it away.

_Hiei, sorry I could not meet you in person, I had to tie some loose ends up in Ningenkai before you came here. I just wanted to inform you that you will be staying a whole human summer in this realm to help keep Yusuke out of trouble. To maintain the image or to insure that Yusuke is on his best behavior at all times, I took the liberty of enrolling you in high school with him. [WHAT!!!!] Also due to your, shortcomings, your alias is that you are a quiz kid and you are 3 years ahead of your generation. Hiei don't get upset with me; trust me sometimes I am in your same boat. It was the only thing I could think of in order to allow you to attend high school with them. It was that or you would be in the neighboring middle school….pick which one. _

_The last thing I wanted to inform you of is that you will be living with someone that has also been assigned the same mission as you. So I expect you to get along with this person enough to get the job done. I expect there to be no casualties during this mission or else some privileges might get taken away. After I finish up in earth I will not be available for a whole earth week due to a ruling retreat that I MUST attend. If you have any question just press 5 on the cellular phone that Ogre has given you and it will immediately dial headquarters. Usually when you press 5 the call would automatically go to me… but I have forwarded all my calls to the main offices. In the same context Botan is also programmed in your phone as number 1 and you are programmed in her phone as number one as well. Well Hiei I hope you enjoy your time off and I will see you in a week. _

_Hiei: I can't believe that nerve of that toddler to say those things to me. He better be happy he's leaving or else I would walk straight up to his office and beat the crap out of him…. It would be worth being in a Reikai jail for 20 years._

3 hours later

_Finally I made it. I wonder what all this stuff is in here... wait who's here??? That scent is so familiar… a little too familiar I wonder if… no it couldn't be. I know that toddler is crazy but he's not stupid enough to set me up ….._

At the same time Hiei walked in.

Botan heard someone walking in. She didn't think anything of it because Koenma-sama must have just forgot something. After all he did just leave not even 10 minutes ago. As she walks slowly from the kitchen she stops dead in her tracks to see her least favorite demon in the whole 3 realms… Hiei Jaganshi.

Hiei and Botan say in unison

"What are you doing here?"

Hiei: "Hn" _No way baka-onna am I living with you for a whole Ningenkai summer. I would rather patrol for an extra 100 years than live with you. I can't believe that damn toddler would do this to me… he is so dead when he comes back… why is she not saying anything…._

Botan could do nothing but stand and stare at the man in front of her. Slowly but surely things were making since to her. No wonder Koenma had insisted that she buy black and blue sheets for one room and decorate everything accordingly. No wonder Koenma was telling her she should buy more chocolate and strawberry ice cream and buy twice as much food as she needed. All she could think is how stupid she must have been when she realized Koenma had snuck in some extra clothes in her shopping basket that were a little too big for him, and how he insisted she buy everything in doubles.

So while Botan stared at the little man in front of her she was lost for words. Botan couldn't believe she was speechless for the first time in her life. The only reason she snapped out of her gaze is because she noticed some intense eyes glaring at her while she faintly heard a slur of insults from the shrimp.

Hiei: "Baka-onna I'm talking to you... come back to this pathetic excuse of reality. I am going to the room that the toddler has set up for me. I don't want to live with you as much as you want to live with me so let's just keep our distance." And he walks off to what he assumes is his room and slams the door."

Botan:"He's what?!!!!! Is he really gonna be my roommate?"

A/N: Wow!!! I wrote chapter 1 a while ago and I forgot to post it. Lol… I am so happy I already have 40 hits or ppl who have read chapter 1... and one review YEAHHHH. Thanks so much sayainking90 for the advice.  Well hopefully I will be posting this chapter no later than Sunday, but who knows, when you have 2 exams and a house warming party?


	3. Chapter 3: Day One, and Then Some

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Oh VERY IMPORTANT. I am going to do a flashback of what happened during the 5 days that Hiei and Botan were alone together so I need some suggestions on how to develop their relationship. I don't know if this should be a straight Hiei Botan fic or should I do a love triangle between Kurama and Botan. ITS UP TO YALL. So just leave ur suggestions in a review. Oh and should I make this a lime, lemon, or just keep it a T fic?

I promise chapter 4 will be up no later than Sat. Nov. 14th. Because I have already started working on it. Sry again. I will be sure to update from now on every week if not every other. Oh and thanks Dueling Fire Demon for reminding me!

Summary: Hiei moves in

Chapter 3: Day One, and Then Some

Botan still could not believe what just happened. Was Hiei really in the same house with her, let alone was he really going to live with her the whole summer? She couldn't believe what just happened!!!! Some how she had made it to the couch and she was just staring at the walls of her perfect apartment.

All she could do was replay the events that had happened that day.

_Koenma-sama picked me up from my apartment in Reikai_

_We dropped some of my belongings off at my new apartment to make room for all of the shopping we were going to be doing_

_I went with Koenma to go furnisher shopping, grocery shopping, and clothing shopping_

_We came to the house and let the movers put up all the furnisher and I started to put away all of the groceries _

_I heard a noise and…. And …. Hiei moved in????? _

_And Hiei moved in. What Hiei moved in? I can not believe that Koenma would do this to me. And how did he convince that fire ball to agree to live with me. I, uh, ummmm, _"HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Hiei: _I wonder how long it will take that onna to sink into her little mind that Koenma has tricked me into staying with her until our mission is complete. So this is the shack I will have to live in. I suppose it will do but it's nothing like my place at Muruko's. At least there my training grounds were in eye sight and I could go and please like I wanted to. I bet this overbearing control freak is never gonna let me do anything. _

_And why is my room painted BLUE!!!! He knows I loathe any color other than jet black. At least he got the Ningenkai items I requested: my jell, jet black wardrobe and my…. Wait a minute… [All_ of a sudden Botan gets this gust of air out of nowhere and cant processes where it came from.]OH good, he got the chocolate and strawberry ice cream. _I still can't believe that stupid ferry is on the coach…. Lol… this experience maybe better than I expected. I wonder when I start school with the dumb squad? "HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!" Crap the onna finally awoke from her haze._

Botan: _I know he heard me. He's so stubborn he is probably waiting for me to come to him. Well if that is how he wants to play it then so be it. I have no problem marching right up to his room. I can't believe Koenma-sama wouldn't tell me the whole truth about this mission, and that I would have to share a place with Hiei. How could Koenma not trust me enough to tell me after we have been friends for so long? Oh man, when that baby returns he is gonna get my full on wrath. Wait, when he returns… I am going to leave him a nasty spirit mail. _

"Hiei Jaganshi if you don't open this door right now, so help me I will kick it down, then I will always be able to look at you and watch what you do all the….. Ummmm… I knew you would see things my way."

"Hn"

"Hn, what does Hn mean? Does that mean [Botan pretends to stand with her hands on her hip, an hold her head up like Hiei does, and mimics his way of talking] Omg Botan I can't believe the toddler did this. I will rip out his heart with my dragon flame. Lol. Or does that mean simply I'm pissed to. Or what the hell????? Like what does Hn mean?"

"Hn"

"Oh you are of no use. Hiei I am really pissed I thought this place was going to be all to myself but no. I should have known something was up when I recognized that there were 2 bedrooms and a study instead of 1 bedroom and a study. Koenma –sama always does this to me. I get really excited about something and he finds a way to ruin it…..

Hiei: _Kami, will she ever shut up. What happened to the nice compotes person from before? Well let me at least put on my face that says "I'm at least pretending to listen to you so finish up"_

Botan "So Hiei do u see now why I am so upset?"

"Hn, what I do also see onna is that you are on my cape"

"Oh, sorry. Well are we just going to sit here and do nothing or think of ways to make Koenma pay for playing this bad trick on us?"

"Maybe ur not a complete waste of a soul after all"

"Yeah we should just call him up right now and leave a mean spirited voicemail of our feelings"

"I take back what I said, you are a baka onna. Leave a mean voice mail, is that really the best that your feeble mind could think of. I know were human but I mean come on. That's just sad."

" Shut-up Hiei I am going to get back Koenma so bad that he wish he would have never double crossed me or even met me for that fact. "

"Hn" _I know and she knows she is just bluffing. There is no way her little goody two shoes self could think of something devious and evil. Well I might just have to corrupt her a little while I'm here. In the mean while… "_Onna I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat…. Quickly."

"Excuse me Mr. that is not how things are going to work here. First of all my name is Botan or Bea. Second I am not your maid so don't you think you can take advantage of me just because I'm a girl. And third I am not making anything until I have put everything away in its proper spot. Hiei,… Hiei…. Don't you run off when I'm talking?"

"Will you ever shut-up? I already put away all of those stupid human items. Now make me my food before I burn this whole place down. "

"Hiei, you are so. Wait did you just say you put up everything in the kitchen for me? Oh, you did put everything up. And you even organized all the cupboards. Awe, thank you Hiei Jaganshi, I would have never thought that you could be so kind and considerate."

"Hn, food."

"Alright, alright, I will go ahead and make some dinner for US."

------------Fast Forward to the Day Koenma Returns---------

Koenma: "Ogre you wouldn't believe what a relaxing trip I had. Instead of hiding, I mean catching up on work in my room. I decided to go on a relaxing trip in Okami, a secret get-a-way in the spirit realm, while Hiei and Botan got settled."

Ogre: _Man oh man, should I tell him that they are waiting in his office. No, yes, no! Oh I don't know. Either way if I tell him he is going to be upset, and that I didn't make up an excuse for him to leave. Then again if I tell him now and Hiei hears me he might kill me if I let Koenma-sama get run away. _

"Ogre is there something wrong that you are not telling me. Come out with it I won't be mad. Matter of fact I don't think anything could make me upset after my relaxing vacation.

Ogre: _Well Koenma asked for it. I just going to tell him that he should checked something and slip him a paper then tell him they are in his office but…. He said he wanted to know what is on my mind. _"Well, Koenma-Sama there is actually something you need to know…"

"Well, come out with it Ogre. Don't just stand there, tell me already."

"Well, sure. I just wanted to let you know that some people are here for an early meeting with you."

" Awe man, I already have meeting and work to do. Koenma " [in case this didn't show up it was a sad face ]

"Koenma sir will you please try to behave."

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. (Koenma starts wailing around and crying a little bit to prove his point)

"Sir, please control yourself"

"I don't want ta!!!!"

Enters Hiei out of nowhere into Koenma's lobby with a shocked Botan in hand.

"See onna, I told you I could hear that baby wailing a mile away."

"Hiei, I told you not to man handle me. I really don't like it when you suddenly grab my hand. It is not very comfortable thing feeling like party of your body remains in one place while the other is literally being torn in another direction. Oh, hi Koenma. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKkooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaa. I am going to kill you."

A regular person would see an oar appear out of thin air and hear a slew of inaudible words. You know how someone gets that look of utter horror and has genuine fear for their safety and lives. Well that was Koenma except amplified. On the other hand Botan was chasing Koenma around with a look of pure evil and bad intentions, which actually made Hiei, give a little smirk.

"Hn. "_Well, it looks like the onna can actually be useful for something. I guess I can just sit back and hear the screams of terror._

----------2 hours later-----------

"Good God woman, I think he has had enough. I wouldn't even do that to that low life moron, Kuwabara."

"Hiei, I am done when I say I am done. And I have to just give him one more *whack* ok. Now I'm done. Koenma I hope you know that I will be expecting a raise and a true vacation after this assignment is done. Now take us home we have school tomorrow."

"You better be happy you are unconscious right now because if you weren't I would hurt you so bad for making me be in a room full of humans.

A/N:Okay guys this is a prelude to the next chapter. I have stopped the fic exactly where, depending on your reviews, I will pick up with chapter 4. This chapter is supposed to really develop the feelings of the characters but it will also have some light and humorous dialogue.

Botan is in the kitchen making dinner while Hiei went off to figure out where he is supposed to be training.. Hiei was desperate at this time to find out where is training grounds were. In the state Hiei was in right now he could take out the whole block, the whole city if someone really got on his nerve, which was just what Botan was doing.

Botan: _Wow that was really cool how Hiei stepped up and put the groceries away for me. But he is a little rough around the edges. I have to get him to stop calling me woman, the way he says sounds so degrading. _

Botan: "Okay Hiei, I will make your dinner, but you have to stop calling me onna, my name is Botan."

Hiei: "Hn." _I don't care what your name I, as long as you feed me. I have been avoiding Mukuro every since I told her about my new assignment and she was not happy to say the least. So, I haven't been able to go to the main house in over since I got the assignment to eat. I am starving. At this point I don't care what the baka onna fixes me. Hell, it could be raw for all I care. As long as I don't get sick from it then, I am fine to eat her whatever. _

"Well, I don't know what you like to eat so Im just going to cook what I was already planning. If you want to eat fine, if not then I will give you some Ningenkai money to buy your on food."

"Hn."

"What does Hn mean?"

"I will eat the food, that you are preparing,….onna." Once again if you look closely you can see Hiei smirk.

"Fine, I will start cooking in the kitchen. AND MY NAME IS BOTAN."

5 minutes later Hiei is pacing back and forth very impatiently.

"Onna, how long does it take to make Ningenkai food? I have been pacing, and standing here, for over 5 minutes. "

"Gosh, Hiei I just started. I barely peeled the potatoes. You are going to be in for a rude awakening when you realize how slow humans are….lol… I cant wait to see you wait for the bus. Hell I cant wait to even see you riding a bus and having to wait for the driver to drop us off at our destination. Lol.

If you are so anxious why don't you do something to distract you? How about you go training?"

"Don't you listen to anything I say onna, I would have done that if it were not for that toddler you call boss, skipping out of town before I could get where I am actually suppose to be training. If you want me to go into the clearing, I think humans call them parks, well then I can. So what are a few human casualties compared to the many that would be spared if I can get away from you. "

_It still amazes me how much Hiei will talk at times. I never knew he could carry on a full conversation, well sort of. _

" Oh, just use my communicator to call George. (Everyone calls George, Ogre because Koenma call s him that when he is upset. And Koenma is usually upset. If he is not upset about all the paper on his desk, then he is upset about something else.) Im sure Koenma remember to at least tell George where you will be safe to train in Ningenkai."

"Hn"

"Hiei, we are really gonna have to work on your etiquette skills, because you are so RUDE."

Hiei takes the communicator out of Botan's hand and quickly goes outside to the nearest tree, which is conveniently located outside Botan's room, to call George.

_Why does he have to always be so rude? I am doing the best I can; I was not expecting to be cooking for two. Let alone living with another person, no demon, no Man in general. Oh, he is so infuriating. _

Hiei talks to George and George explains to Hiei where to train.

_Man, if I go see that onna to tell her good bye then she will freak out and wonder when I am coming back and all that other stuff that her feeble brain can think of. I'll just leave a not and tell her I will come back when my dinner is ready._

Botan was in the kitchen cooking the meal in the kitchen singing Mannequin by Katy Perry when she suddenly felt a breeze. Suspiciously she turned down her music, and look around for an open window or something but she didn't find anything. Just when she was about to call Hiei's name because she was scared, she saw a piece of paper in the corner of her eye.

_Onna,_

_I went to train. Be back when you put my food on a plate. It shouldn't take you more than __2 no, you are slow and incompetent, 3, no 2 should be enough for you, __2 human hours to have my food ready. I will come back to eat when you are done. No need to call me or anything the Jagan will tell me when you are done._

_Hiei_

Botan:_ Man, the nerve of that stupid fire demon. Where does he get off bossing me around. Well he will just learn his lesson. _

---------Training--------

_Man, I really need to go somewhere and clear my head. I cant believe I am going to line in the human world with Yukina. I have not been this close to her since I was helping her escape. Maybe its time I finally told her who I am. I wonder if she is obligated to go to stupid Ningenkai school as well. _

_I have only been here a night and I already am starting to feel…. weaker. I need to keep my guard up. Its just that onna, she is just so bubbly, and talkative, but I know there is something deeper behind her facade. Stupid onna._

_What am I going to do, I am already developing these feeble weak human feelings. I have to be strong very strong, and hold my ground. I am Hiei Jaganshi, I have been an outcast all my life so, this may be a new experience to me, living with another person but I can get over it. As long as I don't get too involved in their petty lives too much then I will make it through this mission unscathed. _

_It cant already be time to eat. I just started. I didn't even get a chance to call out the darkness. I guess the onna knew I wasn't playing when I told her to have my food ready in two hours. Damn it looks like she invited the idiot and his woman._

_I really need to come back here and clear my head. Get my grounding back. I refuse to let these weak, and stupid people change me in a mere night!!!!! I'm starving so I guess I better do one last rep and head over there, before that idiot eats my plate. _

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and thank you everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I'm sorry so sorry it took me so long to update. I forgot to put the chapter up…lol. Im sorry my boyfriend was going through a rough time with his family but everything is good again . Plus Im re-reading the twilight series for the movie. And Im on like book 3.. yeah. Ipromise no more excuses though.

Once again I will have chapter 4 up by Sat. so please make sure you review so I can know who's in what relationship and how far it will go.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening Feelings Hookups

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Once again thank you everyone for taking the time and reading my fic or leaving a review. I wrote this story in a different angle than normal because I am trying to incorporate some of my faithful reviewer's sayainking90 *Thanks so much* idea and another couple idea from Inara Harame. So here it is. I hope u like it.

. Once again please tell me if this story should be a

Citrus: Contains either Lemon, Lime, or both.  
Lemon: Contains graphic sex.  
Lime: Contains sex, or things of a sexually suggestive nature, but  
nothing graphic.

Basically meaning should this story remain T or become M, like I planned and really want to do. Or what… just let me know. If I don't get any suggestions then I am going to just do M like I was planning.

**WARNING:** **There are minor, sexual encounters in this chapter. **

Chapter 4: Awakening Feelings

Hiei: _I can't believe I already have to head back. I didn't even get through with my workout_

Yusuke: "So Botan where did you say Hiei was again?"

Botan: "Oh, he said he was going to go training. I don't know where but he said he'll be back when I started setting the table with "His food" on it. Can you believe the nerve of that guy sometimes?"

Kuwabara: "Well, where is the little shrimp at then? I am ready to eat. I will give him 2 more minutes to show up then I call dibs on his food."

Botan: "Kuwabara that's not very nice and you kno…."

Hiei: "What were you saying about someone being a shrimp you ugly buffoon."

Shizuru: "Well, nice of you to grant us with your presence. Can we start already?"

Yusuke: "Holy crap Hiei, you ….. GREW. How the hell did that happen?"

Hiei: "I don't know what you are talking about. Naturally I grow and age just like you would. But being that I am the only male Koorime, I guess I developed a little later than some people may think I should have. Wait … why am I discussing this with yall I doubt yall understood anything I even said. Morons."

At that moment Botan put the food down on the table and really looked at Hiei. It was true that he really did change. He wasn't the short, mood, shy, mean, obnoxious, [you get the point right] demon that she remembered. He seemed like somehow changed????? Even though he was talking, no yelling at Yusuke he looked… almost happy. Like he wanted to be here, like he was actually happy to see everyone, and that they had waited on him. He stood taller and straighter even though he was bending down to yell at Yusuke, who was sitting down on the table. But Botan really stopped and looked, no gawked at Hiei. He seemed like he was Kuwabara's height if not taller and more defined than him.

Hiei was wearing his black sleeveless tank as usual and his black slacks, with his white belt accenting how in shape he was but, there was something else, something new that Botan had noticed. The way his muscles gleamed in the light because he was a little sweaty, or the way he stood, confident and assure of himself. But regardless what it was Botan was astonished to realize that she was attracted to him. She knew that now as she was looking him over and memorizing every little crease or groove on his body.

Botan:_ Holy crap! Hiei is hot! I never noticed before. I would be the only person not to notice that he had changed into a man, a good looking one at that. So what if he technically isn't a man. I guess I was just too preoccupied, thinking about how Hiei moved in, and Koenma deceived me. Oh, shoot I bet everyone is looking at me. I better check-in or else they will get suspicious. _

Hiei: "You stupid street rat, will you and dumber ever shut up! Onna, hurry up and serve the food before I kill the idiot in your precious dining room area. "

Kurama: "Now Hiei is that any way for you to talk to dear Botan that way after she cooked this lovely meal for all of us?" [ Sorry, I just thought of that cheesy music that sounds when someone randomly appears or when something that's not planned to happen. You know that duh, duh duh duh duh. Lol. I couldn't help myself]

Botan: " Oh, Kurama, you came. I am so happy. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come. "

Kurama: "Don't be ridiculous Botan it's my pleasure to be here. Hello everyone I am so happy we could all meet up together again. Hello Shizuru you look especially nice today if I may say so."

Hiei: _Onna, why are all of these people here? Don't say anything out loud or else the fox will know that I am communicating with you telepathically through the Jagan. Just think what you want to say. _

Botan_: Hiei?_

_Yes baka who else would it be?_

_Oh, ok. Stop calling me baka. I HAVE A NAME._

_Stop stalling and get to the point before anyone knows we are communicating. I don't want to hear a lecture from the fox explaining how rude it is to have a side conversation when you have guest. Like I would care anyway. _

_Well, you were rude to me before you left for training, so I wanted to get back at you. How dare you leave me such a demanding note? Like I am below you or something._

_What do you mean LIKE you are below me. You are a ferrier from Reikai, who is a femal,e and who used to be human. You can pick anyone of them and it would prove my point._

_Ugh. Shut up Hiei and get out of my mind._

_This conversation may be over but you will regret you decision on inviting all of these people._

_Well, what is that suppose to mean? Hiei Jaganeshi you don't scare me. If you do anything to me I will tell Kurama. You know what actually you are annoying me right now. I think I will show him the note you left me._

_You wouldn't_

_Oh yes I would._

Shizuru: "Thanks Kurama, I was wondering if you were coming. Honestly that's why I tagged along with Kuwabara because I was hoping I would see you."

Kurama: "Oh, wow it seems like we think very much alike. I was hoping to see you as well. We do need to catch up on some unfinished business that we did not get a chance to um, finish." _Thank God Hiei is talking with Botan or else I am sure he would have picked up on some hints in our conversation. Only one week left until we meet up again. _

_**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**_

It was Yukina's birthday so everyone decided to visit Genkai's place and throw a surprise birthday party. Even though Shizuru did not know Yukina that well she felt that she should be there in order not to hurt the girls' feelings. But she just needed some air. Sometimes it was so hard being in a room with him at the same time. Like he read her mind or something. Whatever she did, she could not let Kurama know that she had feelings for him.

So Shizuru quietly slipped out of the house while no one was looking and headed for the balcony with a beer in her hand. As she hunched over the railing of the balcony she couldn't help but wish that she was a little younger to be in the same league as Kurama.

Shizuru: _Most of the girls in his high school are young and beautiful of course. So, there is no way that I can compare with them. I am old and still hanging out with my little bro's friends. Ugh. How pathetic am I? Whatever, it doesn't matter let me at least sit back and enjoy the beautiful night. Since when were their so many stars in the sky? I guess I never really take a moment to marvel at their beauty._

Kurama: "Hey Shizuru."

Shizuru: "Hey Kurama what are you doing out here?"

Kurama: "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Shizuru: "Oh, huh, I'm fine I just wanted some fresh air. Sometimes I don't really feel comfortable with hanging out with my baby bro's friends. No offense. "

Kurama: "None taken. Even though I may be the same age as Kuwabara and Yusuke, I am actually more mature than them. At a young age my father died so when my mother suddenly became sick; it was my responsibility to take care of her. I never really had a chance to be a "normal" person. So, since my mother has gotten better I have been trying to hangout and do stuff with the others so she does not feel bad about my lack of a regular adolescent life. Though I have to admit, it is nice when you show up. I really do enjoy spending time with you Shizuru."

Shizuru: "Oh Kurama really? But I'm always drunk, ha, or hitting someone."

Kurama: "If you say so. But I never really notice any of that. I just like how everyone is happy around you. It seems like you bring joy to everyone around you … including me. I'm sorry I am just blabbing about everything while you're trying to enjoy the beautiful night and your beer. I guess I will go back inside with the others and let you enjoy yourself. But first here is this flower I picked for you."

Shizuru: "No Kurama it's very, nice to talk to you actually. Oh, wow an Oriental Lily my favorite flower. How did you know that? More importantly where did you find one this late in the season, because they are not blooming anymore? Of course you can pick this flower anytime you want to, it's your talent. You know what, never mind thank you. This is your gift and I'm ruining it. "

Kurama: "It's fine Shizuru. It is my pleasure to bring a smile to your face."

Shizuru: "I have always like you the best out of my brothers' friends. Then it again it may be because you're not so blindingly happy or stupid. Huh"

Kurama: "Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess"

Shizuru: "Oh no Kurama that's not what I..."

And at that moment something happened between the two them changed. Shizuru turned around to look at Kurama in the face to apologize for offending him, and Kurama looked at Shizuru to get a better idea of what she was thinking about so he angled himself to look at her and somehow their lips me. It wasn't planned or thought out. It was dreamed by both parties but never acted upon.

They locked eyes to make sure this is what they both wanted and deepened their kiss when they realized it's not what they both wanted but this kiss is what they both craved. Kurama immediately took the position of the man and put his arms around Shizuru and pulled her body close to his while he pressed his body against hers. Then he slightly nibbled on the bottom of her lip for her to give him access into her mouth. He was granted the permission to massage his tongue with hers while deepening their kiss; and then he heard a soft but shameless moan. This caught him off guard, and awakened something deep inside of him. Lust.

Kurama couldn't control himself. He guided Shizuru to the back of the house away from the glass doors so that nobody would notice what they were doing. Then he lured, more like pushed Shizuru's body up against the outside wall of the house; all the while never breaking their hungry, rough, addictive embrace.

He knew it was wrong to be involved with a human; even though she knew how it was to date someone from "the demon world" he hated putting her in danger. But what could be done. He wanted her so bad, and now that she was willing and free to be with him how could he deny his feelings. He is Yoko Kurama after all, and what Yoko Kurama wants is what he gets. And man did he want Shizuru.

As soon as Kurama found out Shizuru was at the dark tournament he knew it was a bad idea. He knew that he would not be able to protect her from everything while fighting with his team, and getting information about Yomi. So when Sakyo saved Shizuru's life not once but twice, he could not get upset when he found out that they had slept together. But when Sakyo killed himself at the tournament he vowed to not to let another man take her away from him again.

So now that Shizuru was back in Ningenkai unharmed and free he couldn't, no wouldn't control his emotions for her. So he pressed himself more into her and felt her body react immediately into his arch. And he felt himself growing with the urge to bury himself deep within her walls. So when he heard her gasp he broke their kiss and looked up at her.

Then Shizuru breathed for him not to stop but keep going. Unfortunately Kurama heard Kuwabara approaching them loudly calling out Shizuru's name to find out where she was. So, despite his obvious needs Kurama thought it would be best to resume this act at a different time. So, with a little opposition (from his twig and berries, and Shizuru) he pulled her off of the wall with him and headed to the path to meet Kuwabara. But before he reached Kuwabara, Kurama twirled Shizuru around and growled into her ear that their time together was not over and that he will finish what he started sometime soon. And with that he felt her shudder with desire and had to force himself not to take her right there. Oh how easy it would be to just have his way with her right her, in the dark, because he could smell her beginning to become wet.

But he quickly focused his energy and angled them both to where they were staring at the stars. When Kuwabara caught up with them he didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Actually he thought that it was quite nice for Kurama to come outside and check on Shizuru for him. Kuwabara said he was just trying to make sure Shizuru wasn't smoking anymore, but he knew it was because Kuwabara could feel the sudden spiritual energy shift.

So they had made a promise to finish what they had started in two weeks when Kuwabara went on a school field trip. [Yes, I have some ideas for this field trip.]

*A/N: I don't know how the flashback changed into Kurama's point of view but… I like it that way. Now do yall see why I need feedback on whether to make this fic still rated T or change it to M. Things are planned to get a lot more steamy in this fic and I need to know how far to take it. *

~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~~~~~

Keiko: "Botan, Botan, are you okay?"

Botan: "Oh yeah sorry Keiko I suddenly got a little dizzy. I guess it's because something or someone gave me a headache. But it also has to do with the fact that I am starving."

_Something or someone. I think I know who that someone maybe don't you know who that could be as well, Hiei._

_I have no idea what you are talking about Kurama._

Yusuke: "Okay then, well let's eat I am starving."

Keiko: "Yusuke, for once, I couldn't agree more, um Kurama, would you mind saying grace?"

Kurama: "No, I would be honored Keiko."

_Hiei it is not very polite to eat without everyone else. Please wait until I am finished saying grace to eat your food. _

_ Hn_

Everyone ate and enjoyed the food. Then Kurama went to the freezer and pulled out some sweet snow that he had just bought so everyone could enjoy some dessert after dinner.

Kurama: "Botan, I hope you don't mind that I brought the sweet snow. I just thought this was the least I could do since everyone made or brought sides for this wonderful meal."

Botan: "Oh, no Kurama, thank you, I had completely forgot about dessert. You are always thinking of others."

Kurama: "You are too kind. To be honest I passed by a stand over here, and I remembered how much Hiei enjoyed this one particular dessert, so I thought it would be a good idea to get some for everyone."

Yusuke: "Yeah thanks Kurama, let's eat."

Hiei: "Hn"

Yusuke: "Hey, Hiei what are you doing? I was going to eat that!"

Hiei: "I'm the one who gets to eat sweet snow first."

Kurama: "Hiei, you know that wasn't nice you should apologize to Yusuke. Didn't anyone teach you patience and how to share with others?"

Hiei: "Fox, I am an out-casted Koorime that never had a home until I fought my way to my current status, to live at Mukuro's place. What do you think?"

Kurama: "Yes, I see how that could be a dilemma. But I know you know better than to have eaten EVERYONE'S sweet snow. Now, no one got a chance to taste theirs except you."

Hiei: "Hn"

Shizuru: "Well, let's not dwell on the small things. Let's go out and get some sweet snow."

Kuwabara: "But sis it's not fair, he ate all the sweet snow on purpose. I can't believe he blamed it on the fact that he didn't have a normal childhood to teach him right or wrong. Conniving ex-shrimp, you know what you did. You know."

Keiko: "Ok, Kuwabara that's enough. I agree with Shizuru, we should all just go out for some sweet snow."

Kurama: "Yes, that is a great idea Shizuru I would love to go out and get some sweet snow."

As everyone was heading out the door, Hiei took this opportunity to communicate to Botan.

_Onna, I am going to go back and train._

_But Hiei you just got back, how about you come and get some more sweet snow with us._

But before Botan could finish what she was saying Hiei was gone. He left her in mid thought, mid sentence again, without so much as a good bye.

Botan: _Why does he do that? Am I not that important enough that he can't even say goodbye to me. What is wrong with me that he doesn't want to spend time with me. Well, Botan you are just gonna have to pull yourself together, your friends are here._

Kurama: "Botan, Botan, are you okay?"

Botan: "Yeah, sorry Kurama. It just really bugs me how he just takes off like that. Like without any notice or warning."

Kurama: "Yeah but that's just the way he is. He didn't have a regular or normal child hood like the rest of us. He has never belonged to a "household" so he has never had to account for his whereabouts to anyone, not even Mukuro."

Botan: "You're right, okay let's not dwell on this. I want to go get some sweet snow before Hiei changes his mind and eats all the ice cream out of our hands when we buy it."

~~~~~Training~~~~

Hiei: _Crap!!! Why do I always react like that? Damn that sweet snow and all of its goodness. How could something so good, be made from these incompetent and feeble humans? All I need to do now is concentrate on developing my techniques. My goal has to be to spend as much time here training that I can. So much time that I am exhausted and only have enough energy to eat. I will spend a human day between each training session only long enough to sleep after I eat. This way I won't be around the onna long enough to develop any more human emotions. Oh, well it's time to focus. I have a lot to make up from being interrupted so earlier._

2 days has passed and still no word from Hiei.

Botan: _Hiei still has not returned from training. Maybe I should stop by and give him some lunch. I bet he hasn't eaten since he had dinner with the rest of us. Oh, I do hope he remembered to pack some water so he does not get dehydrated. Yeah, I know he doesn't take care of himself the way he should so I am definitely going to pay him a visit._

So Botan called George and asked him to inform her where Hiei was training and George told her the complicated procedure or precautions to take when getting to his secret location.

Botan: _Okay so George said once I get to Travelers Park to walk 5 minutes until I get to the woods part. Then pass 2 trees, the last tree should have a blue mark. Then I need to pace 25 steps then quickly turn left, because if I don't I will be hit with an….. instant memory loss potion, yeah, that is what it was. Once I do that I walk for 2 minutes, until I see an apple tree. Then I take a bite of the apple and smear a piece on the door of a SWEET, I found it. God that took a long time to do, but yet it was super easy. I have to tell George thank you for his very precise directions, if it were not for them then I would not be here._

Botan: "Hiei, Hiei where are you? _Man Koenma really has out done himself. This place is…. Amazing. Why hasn't everything been ruined? I have seen the way Hiei trains and it is not very friendly or pretty to say the least, ha."_

Hiei: "Ugh, onna, what are you doing here?" I almost killed you!!!"

Botan: "Um…, what….. Oh, I see… hmm"

At that moment Botan noticed that Hiei was panting really hard with no shirt on. His muscles were glistening with sweat that went from the top of his head all the way down to his baggy pants that were held tightly together by one single belt. His hair had fallen from its normal jelled, glued-up style to this more emo, mop type of hair due [ A/N: Now don't judge me, I really like this cut. Like Chance Crawford when his hair was long in gossip girl. Lol.] and once again she was attracted to him. Attracted to Hiei? She didn't know why this emotion over whelmed her suddenly but then she made the mistake and looked at his face. His facial expression really shocked her. It was a cross between pain, horror and surprise?

Then Botan followed his eye sight and saw that there was a huge black circle behind her on the tree. Immediately she felt her whole body shake, with fear when she realized the true danger she had been in. Her whole body went numb, then her body shook vigorously, she felt her knees buckle, and finally her legs gave out.

Botan felt herself falling and she was not able to stop herself. And then she felt secure and safe when she felt someone's strong arms around her. She didn't know how much had happened but gradually she could hear something, or someone. It was faint but persistent.

Botan: She _knew that voice too, it was someone familiar, very familiar, but who is talking to her?_

Hiei: _onna, I mean Botan. Botan, are you okay?_

_Hiei, Hiei, is that really you?_

_Yeah huh, it's me onna._

_Hiei where are you? Why is everything so dark? Is it already this late in the day? Oh, no I told Keiko that I would call her after I saw you. And why can't I move my body?_

_Onna, I am so sorry. You have to know that I would never have hurt you. It's just that you came out of nowhere and I was not excepting anyone to ever come here. Koenma said that I would have the place completely to myself and that no one would ever bother me. _

_Hiei I know you would never hurt me, but what happened?_

_You came into the training ground and I fired before I knew who it was. Your human form would have died, if not for that fact that you turned around to look at something. Everything is dark because, because you sort of blacked out. You kind of went comatose and the only way I could reach you was to enter into your mind with the Jagan. So, that is the reason why you can't move, and why you can't see anything. _

…_.._

_Botan, do you understand what I just said to you._

…_.Hiei, am I going to be alright? I really am scared._

_Yes onna you will be fine. Just try to work your way from when you found me, to where we are now. _

_Gradually Botan's eyes opened up and she took in her scenery. She saw how beautiful it was in the park, and she couldn't help but to immediately take a huge breath and try to take in her surroundings._

_Where am I? Why did I just feel something stiffen underneath me? What am I lying on?_

"Onna, I mean Botan are you okay."

"Hiei, oh my God Hiei, I remember everything that happened. Damn it. Oh, God, I cannot believe I acted that way. Hiei, I am so sorry. I should have done something to let you know it was me. Your right, I am a baka onna!!! Who goes into a training ground area where someone has been training, non-stop, for a least a day giving themselves completely to their senses. How could I be so stupid and not give you a type of signal that I was here? Of course you tried to attack me because you thought I was someone dangerous. Who else knows, or should know about this place besides you Koenma, or George? Man, I am so dumb. Hiei, I am so sorry I ruined everything. And here I thought I was doing you a favor because I brought you some food. Stupid, Stupid, Botan."

Then out of nowhere Hiei grabbed Botan's face in both of his hands and kissed her. For Hiei it happened in slow motion he moved into tell Botan to shut up and his emotions just took hold of him. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled Botan in close and kissed her lips sweetly then a little roughly. What surprised him the most is that she leaned into the kiss as well and parted her lips so that he could get better access into the cavern of her mouth. Yes, Botan slightly parted her lips so that Hiei could slip in a trace her tongue with his.

Then to add further to Hiei's surprise Botan pressed her body into his as if she wanted to o further. Without even realizing it Hiei immediately pulled his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace while holding her mouth hostage with his tongue constantly messaging hers. Subconsciously Hiei's jagan was automatically peering into Botan's mind. He could see the confusion in her mind but more importantly the want that she so passionately expressed. He saw how Botan feelings changed toward him when he was arguing with Yusuke. He saw how she felt when he would just leave and how it affected her when he left for training over a day ago. Lastly how she felt when she first walked into the park and saw him glistening with sweat.

And then it was too much for him. Hiei quickly focused and got out of her mind. It took all that was in him to not manipulate her and make her do his bidding. Hiei isn't someone that changes easily. The only time he had been inside someone's mind is if he was looking out for or trying to protect Yukina. Or when he was trying to pry and manipulate someone's brain. So, for his jagan to just invade in Botan's mind so easily like they were suddenly linked scared him. Hiei knew that as soon as he was feeling those feeling Botan felt them as well. Abruptly Botan broke their kiss and pried Hiei's hands off her and looked at him.

"Hiei, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to."

"I know onna, I just don't know why you feel this way towards me. I am an unwanted demon in every world except for one that involves death. Do you honestly want to be with someone that can trap you in your own nightmares?"

"…Hiei, don't you think I know why you can do. I am your "team manager" for lack of a better term. You know let's just not think of this stuff and focus on food. That's why I am here after all."

"Hn"

"Now Hiei, don't be that way. I made you a lunch and I put some real thought into what I had prepared for you."

So Botan and Hiei ate their lunch together in the beautiful park. Botan forced herself to be quiet while Hiei thought about the things that had just occurred. To Botan's delight he was still topless and every now and then she saw a smirk on his face while they ate together. So Botan thought this would be a great time to invite him to Keiko's back to school party.

"Onna, me and humans… a party or whatever that means. Kurama told me that parties involve talking and, and dancing. Onna you have got to be joking. You obviously don't know who you are talking to."

"Yes, I do. Hiei, I saw how much fun you had arguing with Kurama and Yusuke. Just think there will be everyone from school there and new people that you can mock and terrorize."

"Oh, I do like the way you are thinking Botan. Do you think there will be sweet snow?"

"Um, no, it's a part. But I will buy some on the way home if we leave now. I think training for almost 2 days is enough. Hiei, you really scared me. I thought that you were not going to come back? That you just said you were going training and that you really just skipped town."

"Ugh, where the hell does that oar come from? I felt you up in the back, and uh, I didn't feel one curve out of place. Where do you pull that oar from?"

Botan was about to blurt out something to him but then he voiced what he had done to her body earlier in their embrace and she shuddered and began to turn deep red.

"Well, Hiei that is my secret. It is for me to know and you to never find out. Now Hiei it is time to leave and go home. I think you need to sleep because you obviously are about to crash at any moment I would say. Just let me know about what you think about the party. I would love to go with you."

"Hn, let's go and get some sweet snow. I will return back to train when you are asleep probably until after the party. I really need to focus my training."

A/N: Here is chapter 4, I have a party planned for chapter 5 and then finally they go to school. Sorry it took so long, I was done with the chapter and I was going to post it on Saturday but then I decided to add Kurama and Shizuru's flashback. I also added the training scene. Well hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Updates and Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Just to clarify some things, this is a Hiei and Botan fic that now {thanks to Inara} has some Kurama and Shizuru.

Initial Plot: Hiei and Botan's mission is to watch over Yusuke while Keiko is at her grandparents' house for the summer. By the way I am looking for a Beta…. If anyone is interested I am taking offers *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*

Genre: I have decided to keep this fic T rated. Until I decide to develop a little more lemon material. So I hope it is ok, if I keep the T rating. If you are offended I am sorry and I will change the rating later. But, I think I have been keeping it minor language, and I think it is okay that I briefly referred to some adult things between Kurama and Shizuru... right??????? Um so yeah, let me know. Darn chapter 4 screwing up the rating. Lol

Status: I don't know how many chapter this fic will be, truthfully I thought this was going to be a two shot... but I just couldn't … get to the point I guess . I think mostly because this is my first fic though. I have one more chapter after this one that I hope to post within the next wk before finals start, otherwise it might be a while... sry.

Chapter Summary: This is just a little side chapter that I wanted to add before I post the party chapter. I don't know if it has any real relevance to the story but… I began writing it in class and decided it should be a separate chapter. Anyways like always I hope you enjoy, sayainking90 I am working in your idea about developing Hiei's and Botan's relationship. And Inara Harame I will keep your idea in mind, no it's not stupid, it's something I can use to make this fic funnier.

Chapter 5: Girl Talk

As Botan was sitting in her room writing in her diary while she was debating on whether or not to go to Travelers Park to confront Hiei. A part of her told her that if Hiei really likes her then he would ask or at least come to the dance with her. But then again it was Hiei. True to his promise they went home after their, um, picnic, and he cleaned up and went to sleep. When she went to his room to check on him, there was a note on the door that said he had gone to training and that he would be done in 3 days. He also made sure he restated that he was not going to the dance. This really pissed her off.

Botan: _How could he be so stupid and selfish? He knew I wanted to go to the party with him, he knew how I felt towards him; I mean I let him into my mind, my personal thoughts. And was it just me or didn't we kiss? I know it wasn't a dream but …. It was so perfect. The beautiful park with the bright plush green grass all around us, with a radiant sky above that had a sun up high surrounded by big bountiful clouds. And if that wasn't enough I clearly remember a stream that made sweet little sounds as the water was rushing in and out of the groves. I also remember the tender embrace that we shared and how for the first time I think, ever, Hiei let someone enter his mind._

_God that pisses me off!!! Ugh, what time is it anyway, I have to talk to Keiko before I go over there and help her and Shizuru set up. I still can't believe that arrogant punk is not coming, ugh. _

So Botan walked over to Shizuru's house first to see if she wanted to go over to Keiko's place early with her. Of course when Botan got to Shizuru's place she was yelling at Kuwabara. Yes, this one particular argument was so loud that she could hear ever single detail as she was climbing up the stairs to their apartment.

Shizuru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT THERE WAS NO MORE MILK LEFT? YOU DRANK THE LAST DROP.

Kuwabara: Well sis, you know you can get caught up in Saturday morning cartoons. Danny was just about to name Sam the winner of the beauty pageant *I love Danny Phantom*. And yep, you made me miss it.

Shizuru: Ginger *Shizuru's nickname for Kuwabara* I don't care what you missed. If I don't have milk for my cereal in 10 min, I am going to murder you.

Kuwabara: Now sis let's not get too crazy. I mean, hey I am still in my Saturday morning outfit.

Botan: _Well, if I am going to make an entrance, this will be the best time to do it. Shizuru really likes her cereal. And I am afraid I really might be a witness to a murder case. I wonder what caused the sudden out burst from Shizuru, she has really been mellow lately. _

Botan: Um, Shizuru, It's me Botan, I just wanted to know if you want to head over to Keiko's early with me…..

Kuwabara: Botan!! What are you doing here! I'm not decent don't look.

And at that moment Botan busted out laughing. Kuwabara was wearing by the far, the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. Botan knew at that moment that she had the best black mail material she was ever going to get on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was wearing a black t-shirt with a D sewed on it, with the black pants, and the matching white belt, shoes, and even gloves to match it. Exactly like Danny Phantom's outfit from the cartoon show.

Kuwabara: Botan just look away. Hey, stop laughing, Danny Phantom is awesome. And, and how could you not watch your Saturday morning cartoon without wearing your favorite characters' outfit, huh? Shizuru tell her to stop laughing, she's hurting my feelings.

Shizuru: I will do no such thing. You have brought this upon yourself. I told you to stop wearing that ridiculous outfit years ago.

Kuwabara: Gosh, sis why are you so cold, it's like you are made of ice.

Botan: Well anyway Shizuru, will you go over to Keiko's place with me to get some breakfast and talk about somethings.

Shizuru: Okay, just give me a minute to change out of my pajamas, and clean up.

Botan: Sure that's fine, take your time. I will just wait for you here and watch some cartoon with Kuwabara.

By the time Botan and Shizuru got to Keiko's place it was already 10 in the morning, so they quickly choose a nice private place to eat breakfast where they could talk in peace.

Botan: Okay girls, I have something big to tell you, but I don't want you to judge me.

Shizuru: Wow Botan, you took the words literally right out of my mouth.

Botan: Oh sorry Shizuru, did you want to go first.

Shizuru: Oh no Botan, you go first, I wouldn't dream of interrupting you.

Keiko: I don't care who goes first, I just want to know what going on.

Botan: Okay, Okay. Well Hiei kissed me. Well actually I kissed him; you see I was going to take him some food to him while he was off training because I was getting worried. And when I barged in on his training ground he sort of almost killed my human form. I was so shocked that I retreated back into my subconscious mind, and then he freed me using his Jagan. And out of nowhere we sort of made out. Yeah I know crazy right, me and Hiei. Who would have ever thunk? Man I have got to start breathing more when I go on my tangents. Really good French toast though.

Keiko: Botan, I can't believe it. You and Hiei. That's just so… so…

Botan: Weird, I know but I don't know Keiko. I am just attracted to him. I guess what they say is true, opposites attract. I mean like the way you and Yusuke are together, and now me and Hiei. Ugh. It's so confusing. I hate how I keep getting mixed signals from him.

Shizuru: What do you mean by that?

Botan: Well it's just that when we were in the park it was all romantic and kind of perfect, the way we sat and ate together, and then when we got home it was like we still understood each other and our situation, but something was different. When I reminded him of the party he said he wasn't going to come because he would be training for 3 days straight. Like it was something I should have known, like it was obvious that he had to train for that long or something. And that was it, no questions, and no answers. Just his word was final.

Shizuru: Well screw him!!! The little punk always acts like he's better than everyone else. No offense though.

Botan: None taken.

Keiko: Yeah, Shizuru is right. So what if he's not going to take you to the party? I know plenty of other cute guys who would just love to go with you. Actually I think I have someone perfect for you. Oh, this is going to be so much fun, wait till you meet him. Yeah!! I bet Hiei's smug little face will just be all scrunched up and flushed when he sees who I hook you up with. Oh I just can't wait for the humiliation.

Botan: Wow Keiko, I never knew you had it in you to be so… scheming.

Keiko: What! I have to be a little tough if I am Yusuke's girlfriend ya know. Besides if he weren't so jealous I wouldn't be able to get him to do anything.

Botan: Hmm, I like the way you think Keiko. Hiei does have a jealous streak. I wonder… Oh, so Shizuru, what did you want to talk about?

Shizuru: Oh, well speaking of relationships, I um, have something to tell you guys.

Keiko: Oh no Shizuru, I hope this is not about you ex, Sakyo. No matter how great he treated you, he still was a jerk for dumping you so suddenly like that and faking his own death.

Shizuru: Oh no, no, it isn't anything about him, it's about someone else, a little closer to… home. _Oh, I hope Kurama won't be mad at me; it's just that I want to get this off of my chest. I don't really care about anyone knowing that we are together; I'm just worried that he will change his mind. Crap, I shouldn't have said anything. But… the way he reacted and touched me, that couldn't have been fake. And the way he keeps pursing me. He has to be ready to admit to people we are together, but still I will just tell Botan and Keiko and make them promise not to tell about our relationship to anyone else. _

Botan: Who is it???? I have never seen you blush this hard about anyone. Actually I have never seen you this excited about dating someone unless… you little slut!!!! Who was it???

Shizuru: Okay, okay. Well my situation is like yours but a little bit more, um, unrealistic. Remember I did not pursue him, he just came up to me and we kind of came together.

Botan: Shizuru stop procrastinating and just spill who it is.

Shizuru: Kurama. There are you happy. But you can't tell anyone because I'm not sure if we are ready to go public. Okay, promise yall won't say anything.

Keiko: You… and Kurama????

Shizuru: yeah, I know. Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, the fox demon, and me. Crazy right….

Botan: I can't believe it.

Shizuru: Hey what's that suppose to mean. I'm attractive.

Keiko: Yeah, we didn't say you weren't…. but Shizuru, honestly, you and Kurama. I would have never guessed you two.

Shizuru: Yeah, I could see that but it's just like B said. Opposites attract. I don't know I have always had a thing for him believe it or not. I was going to ask him out after the dark tournament but then I got caught up in Sakyo and all that drama. Which I am happy is over!!! But just because Kurama is not the typical bad boy I go for, that doesn't mean he isn't one.

Botan: Okay, care to elaborate on this notice, and why you blushed so feverishly earlier?

Shizuru: Well remember when it was Yukina's Bday party, and when I said I was gonna do a little star gazing.

Keiko: Yeah go on, ooh this is going to be exciting.

Shizuru: Well, when I was on the balcony, Kurama came outside to join me.

Botan: Okay, and…

Shizuru: Well, then things just started to happen really quickly. I mean we accidently kissed, I know accidently. But yeah, we accidently kissed or made out how ever you want to put it and then he suddenly pulled me from the balcony all of a sudden to the side of Genkai's house. If weren't for Kuwabara interrupting us, I think we would have had sex right then and there. And I am not exaggerating, isn't that just crazy. I don't know what happened, he just got all sexy, and he had this lustful gaze, and his voice. OMG his voice was nice and husky with desire. It was so intense that after the party I rushed home and took a shower because I was drenched with sweat and anticipation.

Botan: Wow, Shizuru who knew you were so easy. Lol. But I am so happy for you, Kurama, or should I say Shuichi is a nice guy.

Keiko: I can't believe Kurama is like that, or that he would be like that. Who would have known that he was so… bold?

Shizuru: Yeah, well that's not the best part. When we broke our um, embrace, hmm, hahahaha, embrace. Oh sorry. When we broke our embrace he sort of um, growled at me that this wasn't over, and that he would finish what we started.

Botan: OMG Shizuru you little slut. No wonder you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other at my dinner.

Shizuru: Hmm, yeah, we made plans to hookup while Kuwabara and you guys are off on you field trip.

Botan: Awe, you guys are so lucky you are not going on that stupid field trip.

Keiko: Wow, Shizuru, you are so lucky. It took months for Yusuke to show those feelings for me. I tell you, if me and Yusuke weren't involved, I just might have made the moves on Shuichi.

Shizuru: What... really Keiko?

Keiko: Yeah, he's hot. I love a guy who is confident and charismatic.

Botan: So why are you with Yusuke?

Shizuru: Ha-ha, good one B.

Keiko: Hey no fair.

Botan: Sorry Keiko I couldn't help it. You, got to admit it, you left yourself wide open.

Keiko: Yeah, yeah, I just hope you two don't forget about me during the summer when I'm visiting my grandparents.

Shizuru: Oh, yeah that's right. This party will be a going away party for you as well.

Botan: Yeah, she's right. Here we are blabbing about our love lives, while we should be celebrating our time together with you before you leave.

Keiko: Oh no it's no big. I am just happy I kept up with all my school work enough regardless of everything that has happened. It would suck to take summer school. No offense Botan, you're being forced to. But thanks for keeping an eye out for Yusuke for me.

Botan: Oh no problem Keiko. After all it is my job, literally. I just can't believe I'm supposed to keep Yusuke from fighting this whole summer. Ugh. That's just like telling kids not to eat their candy on Halloween, it just too irresistible. Ha.

Keiko: Wow, I never thought of it that way but... you are completely right. Great analogy.

Botan: Thanks, now let's go decorate for your party before it gets too late.

A/N: Yep this is just a little short chapter for clarification. And I wrote out this dialogue during class so damnitt, I am going to post it. Lol. The real chapter with the party will be up whenever I have a chance to type it up… sry finals. I have two today, one tomorrow, one Friday, and one Monday. Then I will be done….. Yeah!!! So I will post some one shots I have been working on. But in the mean time, hopefully I will put up the party scene before this week ends.

Sry about the long A/N in the beginning I just wanted to clarify some things bc this fic is getting longer and I just wanted to make sure everyone understood that I don't know what going on bc this is my first fic EVER.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time & New Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Finally the party scene…yeah! And I added another little scene to the end of this chapter… its called **Sweet Nothing **. *I love the title*

Chapter 6: Party time and New Acquaintance

Botan: _I really hope Hiei comes tonight even though he said he wouldn't. This is stupid if he comes, he comes. Oh, now I can't believe I let Shizuru talk me into this outfit. It is so revealing. Well I guess I can't put it off any longer. Oh, god this is so embarrassing. Why can't I just go inside? Its easy Botan just turn the knob… and enter. Come on. Man, I am going to kill Shizuru._

Botan finally gets up enough courage and walks into the party scene. She is wearing a deep violet off the shoulder mini dress that has a little beading at the top and fitted at the bottom.

Shizuru: Oh wow, Keiko, is that Botan?

Keiko: Yeah, it is …. I don't believe it.

At that moment Botan walked into the already crowded party with deep violet off the shoulder mini dress that has a little beading at the top and fitted at the bottom, and it was stunning.

Botan: _Wow, Keiko has a big turnout for this to be a party during the summer. Then again there are always parties in the summer so; I guess this is a normal event for most of the people here. Oh, good there's Keiko and Shizuru._

Shizuru: Wow, B way to steal the crowd.

Botan: Huh, what are you talking about?

Keiko: Come on, you have to have noticed almost every guy is gawking at you when you walked in.

Botan: Hmmm, wow, yall are right. Well this is awkward.

Keiko: It's about time you got some attention. Now I have got this great guy I want to introduce you to, his name is well, I forgot, but it doesn't matter. Well anyway, he is the perfect guy to make Hiei jealous with. He is everything that Hiei is not which makes him perfect.

Botan: Umm, I'm not so sure this is such a great idea anymore Keiko. I mean we are talking about Hiei. The same person who destroyed Yusuke's old apartment because he could find his cape.

Keiko: Shesh. Don't remind me. But, it will be fine B don't worry about it. Oh, shh here he comes now.

Hey Haru *not a cross over, or anything just a name* how are you?

Then Botan saw this gorgeous guy with deep brown almost black hair, with beautiful deep blue eyes that partially screamed sexy. And when their eyes met she could have frozen right where she stood from his all captivating smile.

Botan: Oh my God Keiko, please oh please tell me that's him. He is so gorgeous!!! Hiei, who is Hiei, lol.

Keiko: Yep, that's him. Man Yusuke just doesn't know how lucky he is. Shh, here he comes, let me introduce you properly.

Hey Haru I want you to meet my friend Botan.

Haru: Hey Botan I'm Haru, nice to meet you.

Botan: Hey

Haru: So are you the friend that Keiko keeps talking to me about. Because if so, then she didn't lie.

Botan: Wait, what???

Keiko: Oh, crap, I have to go. Some guys from Sterling high came and Yusuke and Kuwabara are about to fight. Ugh. Not here boys. Shizuru wait up, I'll help you break it up.

Botan: Keiko do you need some help?

Keiko: Oh, no, finish you conversation. You all should get to know each other.

Botan: Um, okay, well never mind I'm talking to you back now.

Haru: Yeah, I'm pretty sure her back just ignored you.

Botan: Huh, so what did Keiko tell you about me?

Haru: Oh, so you caught that did you? She only told me that she had this really cute friend who just moved her, and that she wanted to introduce her to a nice guy. Just in case you're wondering you're the cute girl, and I'm the nice guy.

Then Haru shot his amazingly beautiful smile and Botan knew she would never be able to resist that smile. Haru of course, took advantage of her day dreaming to get better acquainted with her.

~~~ 30 minutes earlier~~~~

Hiei: _Man, you are so whipped. I can't believe you are actually going to this party. Who would have ever thought the forbidden child would ever kiss a ferrier from Reikai, Botan to be exact, the top bubbly, happy, and sometimes violent ferrier. Then who would have ever imagined that she could convince me to actually go to a human party… by choice. Shit. Damn that onna for making me develop these meager human feelings. _

Kurama: _How did mother find out about Keiko's party? I know I didn't tell her. Oh, well I am glad she thinks I am going to the party. Maybe Shizuru is not going to her party either and I can visit her…. Hmm, Yoko Kurama you are quite devious when you want to be. Hmm what the_

Yusuke: Listen you creeps; I don't care how you found out about the party you are not invited. Oh, yeah, I highly doubt you received a personal invitation. Oh yeah, how do I know that? Hmm, maybe because MY GIRLFRIEND is throwing this party.

Kuwabara: Yeah, you jerks! What are you doing here?

Yusuke: Ok, Kuwabara, we have to talk, I just said that!! You know thinking is not one of your best qualities so, why don't you stick to standing around and looking tough.

Kuwabara: Hey I don't know if I should be offended or not?

Kurama: Yes you should be offended. Hey everyone let's just take a breather before we do anything too rash. Yes, Yusuke, I realize these gentlemen

Yusuke: Stinking punks

Kurama: These gentlemen probably were not invited but I don't see any reason why they can't enjoy the party.

Keiko: I completely agree Kurama. I don't care who is here, as long as they start a fight, they can stay. Including you Yusuke.

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, whatever. If I can't beat anybody up, then I better get some tonight. Ugh, let's go dance before I lose my temper Keiko.

After a while everyone spreads out through the crowd and starts grooving *idk I just wanted to use this word… lol* to the music.

Kurama: Hello Shizuru, I didn't except to see you here.

Shizuru: Hey Kurama, why wouldn't you see me here? Keiko is one of my best friends after all.

Kurama: Tis true, I guess I forgot. How have you been doing since our last encounter? By the way that dress makes you look even more breath taking than you usually are.

Shizuru: Oh, thanks, this was the second dress I picked out. I decided to let Botan have the first one because it was simply gorgeous on her.

Kurama: yeah, I guess that dress does look good on her but...

Quickly Kurama pulled Shizuru to the side and took her soft cherry lips into his and kissed her surprised lips. Then he huskily pulled away from her and whispered in her ear: I much prefer your outfit than hers. Do you know how much you're causing me to struggle right now; wearing that tight low cut shirt with this skirt that barely covers anything. I barely have to lift it up in order to touch you. I can just imagine how easy it would be to slip that thin material to the side and take you right here.

Kuwabara: Hey Kurama, I just wanted to say thanks again, for stepping up and helping us earlier. HEY, what are you two doing over there? Shizuru why are you so flustered?

Kurama: Oh, Shizuru was a little frightened from those guys earlier. So I decided I would try to comfort her, she didn't want anyone else to know.

Kuwabara: Oh really, well that's what you get for making me miss Danny earlier.

After a moment Shizuru was able to gain enough composure to check back into reality and quickly thought of something to say so that Kurama could finish telling her his daydreams.

Shizuru: Ginger, if you don't get the hell away from me, I will smack you in the face right here in front of all your friends. Couldn't you see that Kurama had handled the situation? He had calmed me down and now you have aggravated me again.

Kurama: Yes, Kuwabara, I think it would be wise for you to dismiss yourself.

Kuwabara: Wow, okay, you don't have to tell me twice.

Kurama: Now where were we? Oh, yeah, I remember…. Damn, Hiei is here. Ugh. I guess we will just have to finish our engagement later. But we will finish this.

Hiei: _Who the hell is she talking to??? I'm pretty sure she asked me to go to this stupid party with her. Well if I am just so easy to replace then maybe I will just leave. What am I talking about, I can't leave now, and Kurama has felt my presence. Well I'm not going to go in, I will just sit here and when she is alone, away from the little Ningenkai kid, I will make an appearance then. _

Haru: Yeah, so what are your class going to be?

Botan: Um, I really don't know. [Crap, Koenma didn't go over our cover story with us yet. Like how am I going to explain that I live with another man!!! Crap. I don't know.. think … think…] Yeah, believe it or not Yusuke is my cousin and I just came down to get to err, umm, know his side of my family. So I really don't know what classes I am enrolled in.

Haru: Oh,… I see.

Botan: What is that suppose to mean.

Haru: Its just that Yusuke is so, so

Botan: So … scary. Yeah, he's a distant cousin, that's why I am visiting them. When I first met him he was really bad but he grows on you. Once your in his inner circle though he's not so bad.

Haru: Okay, I will have to take your word for it. So… you live with Yusuke family then. I have not seen you around that neighborhood. Oh, sorry, I don't mean to be a creep or anything, I work at an ice cream shop over there.

Botan: Oh, no I don't think you're creepy. And no, I don't live with Yusuke's family I have my own place up town, a little closer to school.

Haru: Wow, you have your own place?? Are your parents down here with you, because you just said you had your own place?

Botan: Um, my parents didn't come down with me, I do kind of have the place all to myself. Um, yeah, can we stop talking about me? _Please, you are so nice, and cute and I just hate lying to you._

Kikia: Hey guy, why don't you step aside and stop hogging the cutest girl here.

Botan: Um, you know what I think I'm fine gentlemen.

Haru: You heard her, why don't you and your little friends, go find someone else to bug.

Tanka: You obviously don't know who we are punk. If Kikia says he wants to talk to your girl then he will. So step back before we mess up that pretty little face of yours.

Hiei: Actually, I don't think she wants to talk to either one of you. Onna, were going home.

~~~~ A few minutes before~~~~~

Hiei: _How long is she going to put up with that toddler's voice. Hmm, what do we have here. I see Yoko is finally making an appearance showing Shizuru his feeling for her. And what is this, a little action to breakup the honeymooners' conversation. Yeah, lets watch how her little model gets out of this one. Crap, who would have guessed that the kid would have some balls. Why cant she ever stay out of trouble. Ugh. _

Hiei: I don't think she wants to talk to either one of you. Onna, were going home.

Botan: Hiei… you came???

Hiei: So, if you gentlemen don't mind we will be leaving. Botan, tell the others goodbye.

At this point Botan is just doing whatever Hiei says. You can barely here what she is mutter but it sounds something like

Botan: Umm, I guess goodbye Haru, it was really nice meeting you. Keiko I will see you later, thanks for the matter and… I don't know where Shizuru is but will you tell her I said goodbye and…

Haru: You don't have to listen to what this guys says Botan, and you definitely don't have to go home with him.

Kikia: Yeah, you don't have to go with him beautiful. Why don't you stay here and enjoy the party with us. You can even leave pretty boy and the body guard if you want.

Then all Botan could see was Hiei's hand on the guys throat and then she saw him slam the boy into the ground. No one was really paying attention to the scene around Botan but now all eyes were on her little group. People heard a large cracking sound like the ground beneath them had cracked in two. Then their heads ripped around to find were the sound had came from and all the eyes began to focus on one point, were Hiei was kneeling over something.

From an outsiders' point of view they saw a slender but buff looking guy kneeling over a larger boy with his hand around the others' neck. To say the scene was something to envision was an understatement. By pure size alone no one could figure out how the smaller teen had topped the other one. How could one single guy defeat Kikia form Sterling High? It was just unheard of. But as some people etched forward they could see the same fierce gaze that Yusuke Urameshi had, and they immediately knew how the other guy was caught off guard. Anyone who knew Yusuke knew the look on his face that meant, you pissed me off now you die. And that was why no one bothered to mess with the kid.

Keiko, always being the level headed one, was the first to react to the situation at hand.

Keiko: Umm, Botan, don't you think it would be wise that you and Hiei went home or something.

Botan quickly regained her composure and lightly put her hand on Hiei's shoulder.

Botan: Hiei I think we better go now.

Hiei: Onna, I don't think I am done here yet. He disrespected you and I will not have that. You cant even imagine the sick things he was thinking about that involved you.

Botan: Hiei, I am ready to go. I will be going back home now and it would be nice if you joined me. Besides your choking him. Koenma would not like the added paperwork.

Hiei: Fine. I don't want to upset the toddler even more. Listen punk, I don't want to ever hear you and your little punks say anything to her again. I don't even want you looking at her. If you think Urameshi is bad then you have not met me yet.

Then Hiei grabbed Botan's hand and lead her outside. Hiei didn't know where they were going, or why he was still holding her hand. All he knew was that her hand fit nicely and delicately in his. He was grateful that she kept quiet and just followed him. She never complained that her feet hurt, even though she was wearing high heels, she kept up at his pace. Then he stopped and looked at her. the fire still burning deep within his crimson eyes.

Hiei: I don't care who it is. If I ever hear someone else disrespect you I will kill them. Do you hear me? I will murder them without a second thought.

Botan: Okay, Hiei, I understand.

Hiei: And get on my back. I can tell your feet are hurting.

Botan: No, really I will be fine until we get back to the apartment.

Hiei: You know you're a horrible liar. I can get us home in 2 minutes compared to going your normal speed which would take us over an hour. Just hop on, okay. I don't feel like arguing with you.

Botan: Okay, sure, but only because you want me to. Should we go some where to talk about thing first. How about we talk it over some sweet snow, we could use something cold.

Hiei: Fine, hop on, and close your eyes.

**Sweet Nothings **

Hiei and Botan arrived to the ice cream shop in less than 5 minutes so they had just over 2 hours to talk before the shop closed. And thanks to Keiko's party the popular, the usually crowded shop was almost empty except for a few unlucky groups of middle school kids. Hiei set Botan down on the floor in front of the ice cream shop [sweet snow] and told her to get a table and that he would be right back.

Before she could even say a word, of course he was gone. So Botan slipped out of her painful heels and walked forwards the shop, nice and slow. What she really wanted to do was throw the damn 3.5 inch heels into the trash can and keep it moving, but then what was she going to wear walking back home? By this point she could feel bruises forming on her feet if they weren't already there. But before she could even get one step into the shop Hiei was already back pulling her away from the door.

Botan: What the deal Hiei? I thought you wanted to go inside?

Hiei: I do, but I have something for you first. I think these will ease your pain some. I am sorry I didn't realize what a strain our walk was for you.

Then Hiei pulled out Botan's favorite house shoes from out of his jacket. They were plush and with just enough jell support hidden underneath them to give all comfort effect that she really needed now. Botan, who is usually quick to say what's on her mind couldn't think of anything to say. So she just stared in awe at him while he helped her slip into the shoes. Botan realized at that moment that Hiei was giving her some time to think.

Botan: _Oh my God. What a day, no actually what a night. I have never seen Hiei so passionate about anything except when matters concern Yukina. Or when his honor was in question. I can't believe how much he cares for me. Me, a stupid ferrier with a big mouth from Reikai. Wait how did he know where my shoes were? My room was basically a hurricane when I left it. I couldn't decide whether or not I actually wanted to wear the dress or if… no… I didn't. Did I leave my diary open so that he could see it, he wouldn't though._

Hiei: _What is she possibly thinking that has her so preoccupied? I could just slip into her mind and… No. I made a promise that I wouldn't do that unless I needed to. That onna and me were way too connected last time for me to do that willingly again. Man she is kind of cute when she is dazed out. And I will have to thank Shizuru for the dress; it really does look good on her. _

Botan: Sorry it took me so long. I'm ready now.

Hiei: Is it okay if we go inside now?

Botan: Yeah sure, the storeowner has been eyeing us since we awkwardly appeared outside.

As soon as they walked into the store Hiei's whole demeanor changed. He suddenly became or turned into a kid in a sweet snow shop. He was going from one counter to the other so fast that all you could see was this black blur here and there. So Botan quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear only low enough for him to hear.

Botan: Hiei, what is wrong with you? You have demon speed. You can't just be running from counter to counter, you have to walk slowly like normal teenage boys would.

Hiei: But I don't wanna. Onna, how do you expect me to walk slowly when there is so much sweet snow here? Look, its here. It's there, its everywhere. Oh, what a wonderful place.

Botan: Hiei, did you just say the word wonderful? And refer to some place in Ningenkai? Wow you really do love sweet snow.

Hiei: Yeah yeah, how much money do you have, because I want to try all of these flavors?

Botan: Umm, all of the flavors??????

Hiei: Yes, onna, I did not stutter. Even though I enjoy chocolate over any of the other flavors I have only tasted napoleon. I wish to try all of the flavors, starting with cheesecake *I love cheesecake ice cream it's my fav. *

~~~~~~~~48 Flavors Later~~~~~

Botan: I have never seen anything like it. I'm mortified, traumatized, and amazed at the same time. How could you eat so much and not get sick? I have had 3 cups of sweet snow and I am stuffed, let alone 48 cups.

Hiei: I have no idea what you are saying. I have 2 more flavors left to try and I intend to try them.

Botan: I guess we lucked out that the manager has a challenge going on to se if anyone could try all of his flavors because if not, we wouldn't be eating for the next couple of days.

Hiei: Hn.

Botan: Hiei all jokes aside, I think we should talk. What happened in the park was amazing but I need to know if these feelings are just one sided.

Hiei: Onna, you are stupid.

Botan: You see that is what I am talking about. You say one thing but your actions are different. What does " Onna you are stupid" suppose to mean? When I was at party I was having a really good time. And I almost forgot that you stood me up. But then you reminded me by showing up and rescuing me. Hiei I don't understand you at all. Do you like me or not.

Hiei: Hn

Botan: In a sentence.

Hiei: Onna obviously I, I care for you. You are the only on that I have ever let into my thoughts.

Botan: Then why didn't you show up?

Hiei: I did baka. I was outside sitting on a tree waiting to talk to you after you spoke with Keiko and Shizuru. I was going to come down and greet you but then you started flirting with the kid.

Botan: You were there the whole time.

Hiei: Yes, and I would have pounded him right then and there but, I saw that you were happy. And I figured that you had moved on already.

Botan: Hiei, I.

Hiei: And then when the Sterling high boys came over and started things I thought your little bf would run away. So I stepped in, who knew the little twerp know how to stand his own ground?

Botan was beside herself and leapt into Hiei's arms before she knew what she was doing. * So girlie, I know* And to her surprise Hiei wrapped his arms around her making her feel warm, safe, and loved. Which is something that she has not felt since she was human and then her emotions got the best of her and she was crying through her kisses. Gently and lovingly Hiei reached up and wiped away Botan's tears while she still sat in his lap.

Hiei: Why are you crying now?

Botan: Because I'm so happy. Who knew Hiei Jaganhi was so sweet and confusing.

Hiei: If you utter a single word to anyone else, I swear I will deny the whole thing. And hmmm, done I ate all 50 flavors… now for some real food.

Botan: Oh and about not telling anyone, Shizuru and Keiko already know about the whole thing

Hiei: Onna I …..

A/N: Okay no more stalling Hiei and Botan will go to school. I wonder what classes they will take, who they will meet, and what type of reputation they will have? Hmm

P.S. Sry it took so long trying to figure out how having a beta works but.. its all good now :) Thanks so much sayainking90 for being awesome.


	7. Onna Get Me Out Of This Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus I had a lot of changes in my life but now I'm graduate!

Chapter 7: Onna Get Me Out of This Prison

Hiei: "There is no way that you will ever get me into that monkey suit."

Botan: "But Hiei, we all have to, it's part of our cover."

Hiei: "I'm not wearing that monkey suit and this is it. If that damn grease monkey doesn't have to then I don't either."

Botan: "Yes he does, it is just a different color than everyone else's."

Hiei: "Well than I want a different color uniform as well. If that punk gets to bend the rules then I can. I mean I'm a full blooded demon. If anyone gets to break wait bend the rules I deserve to."

Botan: "Ugh, I thought you would say something like that so... I took the liberty of making something a little special for you."

Hiei: "Do you have a death wish?"

_At this point Hiei was fuming and trying to calm himself down. He had already showed restraint when she asked him not to enter her room but now he found out she deceived him! This woman is beginning to cross the line and she needs to understand her boundaries. _

Botan: "Hiei, honey, please don't over react. I made a uniform for you and I didn't want to tell you I had it unless it came out perfectly. You see I just now started to working on your uniform again…."

Hiei: "Hn."

Botan: "Sorry I can't get the zipper to go up on my skirt. And NO I am not getting fat! I just, you know just because I had 3 cups of ice cream a couple of days ago that doesn't mean anything."

Hiei: "Hn"

Botan: "Hiei, I thought we were over that!"

Hiei: "Damn-it woman you are driving me crazy! I didn't say anything, you're not getting fat the fabric is just laying wrong on you; I can see it with my jagan. But you do need to work out if you want that uniform to be loose on you."

Botan: "….. You pervert! Ugh haven't you ever heard of giving someone privacy, especially in their own room!"

Hiei: "Well you were taking too long, and I got curious. Do you want my help or not."

Botan: "Ok, ugh I guess there is no other choice. Just give me a minute. Oh and here is your uniform… Hiei! You didn't have to knock the door down; you know it has a handle you could just turn."

Hiei: "Hn. What's the fun in that? Oh honey you shouldn't have"

Botan: "I, crap. Umm turn around!"

Hiei: "Onna!"

Botan: _Crap I wasn't ready for him to come in. Ugh, I have clothes everywhere, ok I will just shove them all in the closet no problem. Ok, done what am I missing hmm, why did he say that? Oh my bra, crap which one do I have on? Ok I have my matching pair of undies on thank you Kami!_

Hiei: "Can I have my uniform at least while you are having your panic attack."

Botan: " Here. _Wow, I forgot what an amazing body Hiei has. It continues to amaze me each time he lets me catch a glimpse. At first I got distracted by his amazing biceps but what's this? Why have I never noticed these scars more like whip marks all over his body? Why had I never seen these before? Oh Kami what do I do? How can I ask him about those scars? It's Hiei were talking about Mr. Macho, nothing hurts me, I'm a demon, guy. What can I do? Well this is not the right time, when we get some alone time I'll ask him then. But do I really want to know what happened? Being in the know wont change anything… but maybe it will bring us closer together. _Umm hun, what, umm, do u mind helping me with my zipper, I'm ready now, don't look just zip me up."

Hiei: _I can't believe how much I have changed in just a mere 2 human days. Not only am I not fighting with the onna, but I might actually like her? No that's stupid it's obvious that I like her but how much? I can't believe I am having the weak human feelings for a ferrier. But there is just something about her that makes me want to be nice. Ugh, I cant believe I admitted that, when the fox senses this he is going to have a field day. Well in the mean time while I'm here let me a least take advantage of the situation and the ever anticipating deity of death. _

"I can't make any promises."

_As Botan's breath became more ragged she very discreetly backed up towards Hiei and she felt his hands linger on her hips. Then he slowly willed his hand to the zip her up bit by bit. Then he leaned in closer to zip her up even more leisurely while breathing huskily on her neck. Then Hiei managed to say he was done and she tried to regain her composure._

Botan: "Ummm, *cough, cough*, Yeah, hmm, I'm ready to go, how about you?"

Hiei: "Only if we must, hop on if u can."

Botan: "I'm going to ignore that little comment but Hiei I'm in an extremely short skirt are you sure this means of transportation is wise?"

Hiei: "I won't let anyone get close enough to see you, you know what I meant. Now get on I have to make it to school in 3 minutes so that we can still be a little early."

Botan: "Wow, we got here right on time, a few minutes early just like you promised."

Hiei: "Hn"

Botan: "Now Hiei you agreed to do this. I even made you an all black uniform with a dragon symbol and everything. I did this all because I believe that you will truly be able to help me with my dear cousin."

Hiei: "Hn"

_The next time Koenma offers to give me an alternative option to patrolling I just need to say NO. I can't believe I actually agreed to this. Humans stink so horribly. What's the point in having all of these damn windows if none of them are open? Hn, that settles it, I'm getting out of here. _

Botan: "Let's go get registered. It's a good thing Koenma put us in the same class or else I know Yusuke wouldn't be the only one locked up in Reikei for 1,000 yrs.

Hiei: "Hn, you owe me big time onna for making me absorb such powerful odors. I believe we go over here Onna. The principal's office is not located in the janitors closet.

Botan: "Umm, I knew that. I'm sorry I am just a little distracted." _How am I going to talk to Hiei about those wounds? I really don't know what the darkness flame does to him but those whip marks don't look that old._

Botan: "Okay, so we are in class room 1B, 1B, 1B, where is that?"

Haru: "Oh, it should be right around the corner. Hey, Botan how have you been?"

Botan: _Crap _"Hahahaha (nervous laugh) I have been fine, how are you been Haru?"

Hiei: "Hn. I am gonna go to the room. I suggest you not take too long."

Haru: "And I thought my manners were bad. Anyway I'm doing alright. It was kind of intense when I last saw you at the dance. So, I'm guessing you and Mr. Talkative are together now."

Botan: "Yeah, it kind of just started, sorry. When I saw you at the dance we were on the rocks and I didn't think we would actually get back together. As you can tell he's not very talkative and… you prob don't want to hear any of this so, I am shutting up not." _Maybe if I smile very big it won't be so awkward. _

Haru: "No it's cool. I just rather hear it from the horse's mouth rather than all of the rumors going around."

Botan: "Wait, what? Rumors…"

Haru: "Yeah, you didn't know? Honestly what do you expect when a pretty girl like you walks in and causes a huge scene that doesn't involve Yusuke for once? You really didn't know? Man, me and my big mouth. Um, well, there is one that Hiei just got out of juvie so you gave him a place to stay, since Yusuke is your cousin and all. And yall sort of hit it off and started hooking up."

Botan: _Not only is this my first time at school as a student but now there is this rumor. Why would it be assumed that I would hookup with some random person that was at my place? And how could Haru believe such a nasty rumor? I am so pissed! Who in their right mind would have the audacity to spread these petty rumors?_

_While Haru was finishing telling her the rest of the rumors she could only see red because she was so upset. Then she automatically felt stupid. Who else is dump, and is a horrible liar... Yusuke Urameshi. _

"Um excuse me Haru I have to take care of some business with my cousin. Yusuke you swine come here now before I chase you and break you in half"

Yusuke: "Oh crap what did I do now? Whatever it is, I'm not sticking around to find out."

Yusuke takes off running through the halls as fast as he can to avoid Botan, but she is fast on his heels with revenge in her eyes. But just as Botan is closing in on him, Yusuke trips on something and is thrown flat on his face into the ground.

Hiei: "Oops! Hahahaha Did I do that?"

Yusuke: "Hiei you jerk. I'm going to get you back for this"

Botan: "That is if you are able to walk after I get done with you."

Botan only got a few good punches in before a teacher came and broke them apart.

Boris:" Break it up you two or its detention for the both of you. Urameshi why am I not surprised? Well any girl who can hit like that must be related to you. Mrs. Botan I presume, well all of you better get back to your class rooms or you actually will be in detention."

Hiei: "This is so tedious. Why would anyone want to sit and listen to that man blab his mouth about stupid human history? No one cares about stupid humans any way. Onna, we are going to have to fix this, there is no way I can stay locked up in this prison for ever."

Yusuke: "Hahahaha, Hiei I have never heard you talk so much. Haha prison, this is what I go through every flippin day. And you wonder why I skip or beat up a couple of kids, huh. The only thing that keeps me sane is gym which we have right after lunch. That's this period. And today my friend, we get to play dodge ball."

Botan: "Great not only do I have to keep an eye on you Yusuke, but now Hiei you have teamed up with him. Ugh, today is going to be a long day. Hiei, do you mind if I talk to you over in the corner?"

Hiei: "Hn"

Botan: "Hmm, how do I put this delicately, Hiei what has got into you? Its like you are going crazy or something, I would expect someone like you to be able to handle any situation. I understand that you hate the smell of the humans and yes it is powerful here but you need to get over it Mr. we are on a mission."

Hiei: "You might want to save your speech for someone else, meaning yourself. Those punks from Sterling high came back for another conversation. So you can either continue to lecture me mommy or let me do my job."

Botan: "….."

Hiei: "Hn, Urameshi we have some business to take care of.

Botan: "I thought you were gonna help Yusuke to stop fighting, not tell him when a fight is about to start."

Yusuke; "Good, I have been itching to punch someone all day."

Hiei: "No our mission was to keep him out of trouble and make sure he didn't punch anyone's soul out. And that is what I intend to do. Are u coming or not Urameshi? And don't worry we will be back in 6.7 minutes before that blasted bell rings. You would think the humans were more advanced and had stopped using bells to hurdle each other around."

Botan: _So I can either let them go fight, and get some energy out so that they can stop complaining or listen to them whine and complain that school is torturous and meaningless.. "_OK you have 6 minutes, that will give you enough time to get changed for gym." _Now what do I do… umm lets see Kurama goes to a different school, Shizuru is at work, and Keiko already left. I have no one to talk to… I guess I could go talk to Haru but that's not fair to him and I don't think Hiei would be too happy? But I have to find out a way to talk to him about those scars. Did Muroko give those to him? Did he get them during his childhood? Did the darkness flame take his flesh in return for it lending him its power? What could leave such ugly scars on his body?_

Haru: " Hey Botan how are you doing? I was going to come and talk to you earlier but your bodyguard was protecting you."

Botan: _Ugh, not now I really need to sort this out! I don't want to be rude but I really need to think about some things. "_Oh, hi Haru... what's up?"

Haru: " Nothing much I just wanted to see how your first day is going so far? You seemed to be in deep thought about something so I thought I would distract you a little bit."

Botan: "Thanks Haru that so sweet of you but I really just need to work some things out. You know the fact that I just started a new school, rumors have already started about me, I just started dating someone, I already got caught fighting, and now I'm blabbing again."

Haru: " Ok, I get the hint.. see ya some other time I guess."

Botan: "Thanks for everything again, I just need some alone time." _ Man how am I going to talk to Hiei about those scars? I wonder how he will react. _

Yusuke: "You either have to take a crapper or you are in deep thought... either way I do not want to know what's going on."

Botan: "Oh, Yusuke you are so childish sometimes… Where is Hiei?"

Hiei: "Hn I'm right here Onna…"

Botan: "Hiei if were late for our next class you and Yusuke will be the color your uniforms are supposed to be."

Right after gym…

Botan: "That was the worst experience of my human life! How am I suppose to stand in one place, then hit the ball over the net, as well as looking out if the ball comes back at me and making sure it never hits the floor.. I hate that stupid volleyball... these girls are just wimps. I can't help it if your arm broke."

Yusuke: "Umm Botan you were very scary when you got the ball. At first it was fun to watch you.. but then it took a turn for the worst when you started getting the hand of the game. You are not supposed to slam people with the ball; your goal is to just get it over the net... lol"

Hiei: "Hn, I liked the way she played."

Botan: "Oh, like ya'll were any better with dodge ball. There is still a ball lodged in the ball. If this is how ya'll keep a low profile then we are in big trouble. You both realize that you managed to send 5 people to the nurses' station and the other 4 people are so beaten up they can't even stand up. Not to mention that fact that you started to go up against your own team when you were disappointed that it took less than 5 min to beat up the other two teams... I think I did way better than ya'll."

Botan: " Man, it good to be home. Hey have you heard from Kurama, he was supposed to stop by after school to see how today went."

Hiei: "Hn"

Botan: "And Hn means?"

Hiei: "I don't know! I'm going to train because I have to go to that prison all over again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the day after that…"

Botan: "Dang it Hiei I really liked that table! Sorry yes, it was better the table then something else. How about you go train and I will have dinner ready at 7:30 sharp, oh here a sandwich before you leave."

A/N: Well there it is…I know it's a little lame but im not done yet… I started writing about Shizuru showing up to Kurama's school with a permission slip but I have to change the rating for that.. until next time


End file.
